


I'm Not Your Baby Mama (But I'll Raise Your Baby)

by Olor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/pseuds/Olor
Summary: Emma and Regina were college room mates and best friends. Ten years later, Regina goes on a business trip and a 10 year old boy shows up on their doorstep, claiming to be Regina's son. Loosely based off of Adam Sandler's 'Big Daddy' film.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [im not your baby momma (but ill raise your baby): The Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224429) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> hi guys! so excited and honoured that this year I was able to be apart of this years SQSN! hope you all enjoy, I had so much fun writing this. A wonderful thank you to AJ (@arisestess) who I was matched with while creating this fic. Also a big thank you to the SwanQueen FanFiction group on Facebook for the encouragement!

“Hey, Gina?” Emma called into the apartment, as she picked up Regina’s passport with her plane ticket, reading 11 AM, not PM. With a quick look at the watch Regina had gotten her for their first   
christmas together as roommates, she was told that it was just past nine AM, meaning her roommate’s flight was in less than two hours. “You uh- you getting ready to go?”

Regina scoffed and shook her head as she came stumbling out of her room, dressed in a short robe covering her nightgown with light makeup already applied. “No, I slept in. I have nothing to do today except finish packing and head to the airport tonight, why?”

“You aren’t finished packing??” the blonde looked towards her, mouth gaped open. Just then, Regina’s phone rang. The annoying tune of Barney And Friends played through the air. Regina accepted the call and with a scowl,

“What do you want, Mary Margret??”

Even from across the kitchen, Emma could hear the high pitched, overly excited women’s voice telling Regina that she had been downstairs waiting for fifteen minutes already, and the woman had offered to come upstairs to help Regina with her luggage. “No, of course not, Mary Margret! The flight isn’t for another fourteen hours! Eleven P.M, not A.M, Mary Margret,” the brunette rolled her eyes, listening to the overhyped women go on about how the flight was leaving in the morning. Emma winced, as she slid the plane ticket across the kitchen island towards her moody roommate, her finger gently tapping the time stamp on the bottom corner of the ticket.

Regina’s eyes flicked up in horror at the blonde in front of her, “I’ll be down in ten minutes. Wait a second!” she growled into the phone, hung up, looked at Emma for a split 0.3 seconds with fear in her eyes, before they both darted to Regina’s bedroom. Emma quickly threw open Regina’s suitcase and pulled out random dresses and clothing articles from Regina’s closet, shoving them into the suitcase as Regina grabbed a random pair of black slacks and a white blouse, changing as fast as she can without care. She went to her bathroom, thankful that she kept all of her toiletries and cosmetics in one bag, grabbed the bag and helped Emma shove everything into the suitcase as fast as they could. After forcing the suitcase shut, Emma helped Regina into her boots as Regina focused on putting on her coat and throwing her hair up into a ponytail. The two rushed to the door, Regina grabbing her phone, ticket and passport as Emma had unlocked and opened the door. Regina ran out without another word, her suitcase following suit behind her. 

Emma sighed, and just as she was closing the door, Regina came running back. The brunette quickly cupped her roommates cheeks between both hands, placed a rushed kiss to the side of her cheek, “I love you, thank you, I'll see you when I get back!” She called as she was rushing back down the hall to retrieve her suitcase before she headed down the stairs. Emma was left with a wide grin, standing at the door, dumbstruck as she took in the fact that Regina had kissed her, and told Emma that she had loved her. Emma let out a small chuckle, hand reaching to the back of her neck as she closed the door. 

Emma could think of the first time she had met Regina. They were placed as roommates, freshman year of college. 

~

“Emma Swan, Freshman year?” Emma had said to the senior with the clipboard, “I need to know my room number, please,” She had flashed her best fake smile at the blonde as the woman flipped through pages. 

“Ah, yes. Emma Swan, you’re in room 2B. If you go down the blue corridor and turn to your left, it should be a couple doors down on the right hand side. I’m your dorm supervisor, along with Belle, the brunette with the other clipboard. I’m Alice, welcome aboard!” the woman handed her a key

“Thanks alot, Alice.” Emma waved her goodbye after the brief conversation, took the key and followed the woman’s directions, down the corridor and turning left once she got to the end. Emma took in her surroundings, watching some students with their doors open unpack, and say goodbye to parents. On the inside, Emma could feel a slight twinge of jealousy seeing the students hug their parents goodbye, or laugh in embarrassment as their mother met their roommates. Sure, long ago Emma had processed the information that something like that would never happen for her, and she had gotten over it. She just couldn’t help the pinch of jealousy running through her head. 

When Emma found her dorm room door, with two painted golden pieces of metal formed into the shape of 2B, she inhaled deeply. She had hoped that since the door was shut, that meant her roommate hadn't arrived yet. Maybe Emma could use that to her advantage. Unfortunately, when Emma tried the doorknob, the door had opened. Emma carefully stepped in, her suitcase making a loud noise as it went over the metal part on the floor. The blonde looked up and saw two beds. One side of the room had been claimed already, she suspected the brunette sitting on the left side bed who had previously had her nose in a book, but now was staring at Emma. 

“And who are you?” the brunette woman asked, but Emma was too preoccupied to answer as she was looking the woman up and down, realizing her roommate was a total ‘hottie’ as her best friend would say. “Uh, hello??” That pulled Emma out of her trance, and she realized the woman was now standing. 

“E-Emma. Emma Swan. This is Two B, correct?” the blonde stuttered, and in an act of nervousness she pushed the thick, black framed glasses further up her nose. 

“Yes.” the brunette cleared her throat, closed her book, and extended her hand, “Regina Mills. I suppose I’m your roommate. Welcome. I’ve gone ahead and claimed the left side of the room, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No! Of course not.” Emma reached out and shook the offered hand, with a smile, before she turned around and closed the door. 

“So, we have a bigger than standard room, for some odd reason. We have our own bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. We only have one closet, however i will be purchasing a dresser next week so if you don't mind sharing for a couple days, it shouldn’t be a problem. My clothes, again, are on the left side but once I get the dresser, or whatever, you’re free to the left and right side. Uh.. I have laundry baskets? I hope you don’t mind, I’m kind of a neat freak,” the brunette paused to bite her lip and look around the room for anything else to say. “Oh, right, there's two desks, and um, I have storage bins coming next week as well if you don’t mind, I probably purchased way too many for myself so you’re free to use them as well. I took the liberty of putting an air conditioning unit in here as well, I've been told that the heating and air con in these places are the worst, so I also have a heater stored in the closet for later on in the year. Feel free to change the temperature, I just ask that you mention it to me if you change it drastically, so I don't wake up absolutely freezing my balls off or anything, oh shit!” Regina’s face heated up, and Emma could’ve sworn she could’ve been redder than an over ripe tomato. 

“I should probably tell you I have-”

“Hey, hey,” Emma cut her off, placing a hand gently against Regina’s soft arm. “Just chill out.” she chuckled and sat down on her own respective bed. “I appreciate everything you’ve done already. I can tell we’re going to be friends.” Emma gave the brunette a wide smile.

Regina had then helped Emma unpack, and bring the couple boxes up from her car. From changing the sheets on the bed, to putting away her clothes in the closet. They had soft conversation, and they had learned that they had the same taste in music. They both liked bands such as Theory of a Deadman and Nickleback, but also liked artists such as Taylor Swift. Regina had learned that Emma was an orphan, when she had asked if her parents were going to come help her move in. Emma then learned that Regina’s father had driven down with her, and helped bring her boxes and stuff up but had to go before Emma had arrived as it was a three hour drive on his own, and her father, Henry, couldn’t drive at night, and her mother had passed a few years back with early onset dementia. Still, Emma looked forward to meeting her father the next week when he came down with the dresser Regina was telling Emma about. 

The next week, Emma had bet Regina’s father, Henry, and the three of them had gone out for lunch, Henry’s treat. By the end of the day, Henry had ‘claimed’ Emma as his own daughter, after learning she was an orphan. That, no doubt, had made Emma tear up. 

Within the next month, the two girl’s had started class and had quickly become friends. By month three, Regina’s worst fear had come to life.

It was a mid-October night. Emma sat on her bed, on one knee she had her book, How to Kill a MockingBird, for a book report, and on her other knee she had a notebook that she was writing notes in, black pen in hand. Regina had come out of the bathroom, hair soaked, and just a white towel poorly wrapped around her body. “Sorry, sorry! I forgot my clothes!” she had called out as she walked over to her bed. She bent down to reach the small pile of clothes, but as she held them in her arms and stood up, her towel fell. Both sets of eyes widened, and Regina slowly turned around to reach her towel. Emma, eyes trying to meet Regina’s, but instead was met with Regina's semi-hard, penis. Regina had quickly rushed, pulling her towel up just enough to cover her waist before she ran, towel and clothes in hand back to the bathroom. Emma’s eyes silently followed, mouth gaped, pen and paper forgotten. The bathroom door lock clicked. Emma took a breather to calm down, try to forget what she saw, before she attempted to go back to writing her paper. 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Regina had rushed and gotten dressed after closing and locking the door. Once she was dressed, she wrapped a towel around her dripping hair and slid down the door, face resting in her hands as she slowly started to cry. After nearly ten minutes, Regina sniffled as she reached for her phone, and dialed her father’s phone number. After he picked up, Regina spent a couple minutes, in between soft sobs and sniffles, telling her father the situation; she had accidentally flashed Emma and leaked her secret to her roommate. Eventually, her father was able to calm her down, and he reminded her that this was Emma. The same Emma who had stayed up all night with her to make sure Regina had finished her first college essay. The same Emma who had hugged her, just days after meeting, to comfort her on the anniversary of her mother’s death. The same Emma who had pushed her way into Regina’s life and became one of her first friends in years. After saying her goodbyes to her father, she hung up, stood up, and worked up the courage to leave the bathroom and face Emma, only to be faced with an empty dorm room and a post-it note. 

‘Went for a walk to clear my  
head. Be back by 11. Be   
safe. ~Emma xx’

Regina checked her phone. It was only 10:35. She sat down on her bed and started going over some stuff in her head, trying to think of a way to tell Emma about her condition. By the time Emma had gotten back, Regina was passed out on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly. Emma smiled lightly, and shed her outdoor gear. After a couple minutes, Emma had sat down on the edge of Regina’s bed and gently shook her awake. Regina protested at first, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Emma looking down on her. In the most broken voice Emma had heard Regina speak in, “I-I understand if you want to look for a new room. O-or I could look for a new room.”

Emma chuckled softly, and shook her head. “Nonsense. You’d never be able to find a better roommate than me,” the blonde smirked cockily. “I do, uh, have a few questions though, if you don’t mind..” she scratched at the back of her neck. 

Regina nodded and carefully sat up, still clutching the pillow, with a slightly less firm grip, “ask away.”

Emma pushed herself back onto the bed further, so she was face to face with Regina. “So.. you have a dick?”

Regina found herself letting out a nervous giggle. “Yes, I do.”

“O-okay, um. How? Are you transgender? Did you like.. Have top surgery? Cause that would explain your awesome rack,” Emma smirked, looking at her roommate teasingly. “It's okay, if you’re trans. Sabine, down in 1D is trans. She’s pretty cool.”

Regina blushed, heavily. “I-I’m not transgender, and I haven’t had and cosmetical or plastic surgery. I’m female, but I was born with a male’s reproductive system. So, when I was born, I was born with atypical genitalia. That means when I was born, they couldn’t figure out if I had a small dick, or a longer clitorious. After a little while, they determined I had a dick, so I was raised as a male. It wasn't until I was about seven, when my mother had a heart attack. You know she was older than most first time moms, but she wasn’t quite old enough for heart attacks to be more expected. But then five years later, when I was twelve, she was diagnosed with early onset. They did a ton of testing on me afterwards, because apparently dementia can be a genetic thing, turns out I do have the genes for that, by the way, and they realized I wasn’t a boy. I was just a girl, with a male reproductive system. It wasn’t exactly what my parents were expecting, however they did have a feeling I might have been transgender. Dad always says that ever since I could walk I would be trying on mom's shoes and jewelry,” Regina let out a soft, sad sigh before continuing. “I was so happy.. to have been told that I was a girl. I remember.. The relief after I had been told. I was just so happy. I had always felt more.. feminine, but I would never admit that. So, nearly a year later, my hair was growing out, I had boobs, I was exploring with makeup, and I was just a preteen going through puberty, I guess, just like any other preteen girl, but with a penis.” 

Emma sat in awe of the woman in front of her. To go through that identity crisis at such a young age, Emma was so proud of the woman she had become, and she knew Regina's mother would have been too. “So, you identify as female. Is there a word for a female with a dick, but isn’t transgender?”

Regina nodded, “Intersex. To sum it up, I identify as an Intersex female, and I have both male and female physical characteristics, such as boobs and a dick.”

“Are you.. like.. able to get a woman pregnant?” 

“When I went through puberty, around the age of 15 I was tested. They said I was one of the few who was fertile. So, I suppose so.”

“So.. you grew up, until the age of twelve, as a boy? Surely you weren’t called Regina?” 

Regina chuckled and shook her head, “definitely not. Regina is latin for ‘queen’, just as my mother had planned. It’s not necessarily a masculine name.”

“Can I know what your name was, then? Did you get to choose your name?” 

“No one, could take that ‘right’ away from Cora Mills. She chose my name, current and past. She did, at first, remember us. She watched me grow up for a year or two after, as a female, until she started to forget us all.” Regina smiled sadly, “that part of me is long gone.. I don’t think I ever actually was.. him, you know? I didn’t become myself, until I was fully Regina.”

“Okay, could you tell me his name?” Emma looked up at her roommate, before she placed a soothing hand on her thigh.

Regina's smile widened at the touch. She looked up to meet Emma’s eyes, and after nodding ever so slightly, “Daniel. His name was Daniel.”

~

Emma smiled as she sat down against the sofa, thinking about their freshman year of college, how close they had gotten, so quickly. It wasn’t until her stomach growled that Emma realised how long she had been reminiscing of the past. The blonde quickly got up and headed back to her kitchen, finding her abandoned, now cold, pot of coffee. She poured a cup, and placed it into the microwave to heat it up. As she was waiting, Emma made a bowl of cereal, cut up a banana and placed it on top of her cereal bowl. Just then, the microwave beeped. She made her way over, retrieved her now hot cup of coffee, poured a small amount of creamer into the cup, and sat down at the kitchen island with her cereal and coffee. Just as she was about to take her first bite of the cereal, the doorbell rang. Both Emma, and her stomach growled as she hopped off the stool and made her way to the front door. When she swung open the door, she saw a kid, only about the height of her hip. 

“Hi, I’m Henry. Are you Regina Mills?”


	2. two

“Uh, kid? Where are your parents?” Emma asked the young boy, looking down the long, but empty corridor before back down at the small child. Scoffing when he pushed his way past her, the kid, Henry, shrugged. 

“I don’t have “parents”. Not anymore. I mean, I had a mom, but.. she had cancer. A-and she had to go away. So now I’m looking for Regina Mills. You aren’t Regina Mills, are you?” the kid looked up at the blonde woman, studying her features closer. “Blonde hair, blue-y eyes, tall, yeah. You’re not Regina.” Henry eyed her suspiciously, before asking his final question. “Do you have any juice? I’m hungry.”

After gawking at the young boy, Emma eventually set him up with a glass of carrot juice (it was definitely Regina’s, the only juice Emma had contained 4.5% alcohol.) and a granola bar. The blonde sat across from him at the island, where Henry sat on the other side.   
“So,” Emma said after a while of nibbling at her own granola bar, “why are you looking for Regina Mills? If your mom died, shouldn’t you be in foster care?”

“Regina is my mom. My other mom,” the small boy said after a long sip of juice and wiping his mouth with his sweater sleeve, “I didn’t like foster care. So I took all of my money, the letter, my photos, and got on a bus here. I’m not dumb, you know.”

Emma choked and spit out her coffee, “Reg.. Regina Mills is your mother? I think I’m going to need some juice.” After a moment, Emma spoke again. “Damn, Kid, you can’t just.. Run away from foster care. Especially at your age. They’ll foll- wait. How old are you?”

“I’m ten, why?” 

“Ten.. that means..” Emma mentally did the mental math. She was always good at that. No. There's no way. Even at that age, If Regina had a kid, she would have told Emma. She would have done the right thing, and helped whoever the mother was. “Regina was 21. In college.” Emma thought back, she didn’t think Regina had had any girlfriends that year. “Look kid, Regina isn’t here. We need to take you back to.. Where did you come from?”

“Boston,” Henry shrugged, “you can’t take me back there.. They’re horrible. They.. they made me call them mom and dad. They aren’t my parents! They..” the young boy, clearly frightened, started to tear up. And at that moment, Emma knew she was screwed. 

“Okay, okay..” Emma frowned and walked around the island, pulling the small boy into her chest as he started to sob. Emma had decided at this point in time, she wouldn’t let the kid go back. She wouldn’t let him go through what she had gone through, no matter the cost. But that meant she had to call Regina, and inform her that she has a ten year oldkid that she (most likely, Emma thought) didn’t know about. After the boy calmed down, he fell asleep cuddled into Emma’s chest. The blonde carefully picked him up and brought him over to the living room, and set him down on the sofa. She placed a blanket over his body before getting her phone and heading to her bedroom, to A, get dressed, and B, call Regina. 

After getting dressed, Emma dialed Regina’s number. By then, Emma thought, her plane should have just about landed. 

“Hey Gina, it’s Emma. I don’t really know how to tell you this.. But a kid showed up at the door a little more than an hour ago, claiming to be yours. 

“I’m sorry, what? Emma Swan, are you drunk at.. What is the time there ??”

Emma chuckled dryly “no, I’m not drunk. It’s like one pm, ish. I’m serious. A ten year old kid, named Henry, showed up with a letter and a couple pictures. He’s from Boston, I guess. The letter is addressed to you. There's a picture of a pregnant woman.. A picture of the same woman, I assume after giving birth since the background looks like a hospital, and a picture of a small child.”

“You better not be screwing with me, Emma Swan. Who is this woman? His name is Henry??” 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen her before. I don’t recognize her, maybe an ex? The kid said he was ten, so you would have been 21? Who did you date at 21?” 

“I don’t know, Swan! I-I have a kid?”

“I guess so, Gina. Oh right. The letter says…” Emma rolled her eyes, “ blah blah blah, this is your son, born blah blah blah, named after your father, blah blah blah, ah, here we go. I can no longer take care of him, please don’t try to contact me, or find me, please take care of him, Lily. Who is Lily?” 

“I don’t know a Lily! I-I never dated a Lily, Emma!”

“Okay, well I guess this woman is claiming you guys.. You know, did that, and it resulted in this child. I told him that if he was in foster care that he needed to go back, but he got so scared and started to cry. You know what I went through.. After seeing how scared he was at the thought of going back.. I just can’t send him back, alright?”

“Okay, okay..” Emma could tell that Regina was pinching the top of her nose from across the world, “I could fly back, probably be there by night depending on flights, I'm not sure what I’ll tell the others, but-”

“No, no. Being there is your dream, I know. I’ll take care of it. I'll call the agency and work something out, alright?”

“Okay.. Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“T-thank you. For everything.”

Emma smiled sadly “everything, and anything for you.”

~  
When Emma finally emerged from her room, the kid, Henry, had been sitting on the couch where she had previously set him down, looking down at his hands in his lap. Once again, a sad smile spread across her face. “So.. what do kids do, hm? Do you go to the park? Play video games? Wait.. you don’t wear a diaper, do you?” a sudden ounce fear stuck across her face, the thought of cleaning a diaper. 

Henry giggled quietly and shook his head “ I wear underwear.” 

“Do you wipe your own ass?” Emma asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, I wipe my own ass,” another small giggle. 

“Okay, uh.. Do you like ice cream?” Now that question put a smile on Henry's face, as he nodded his head up and down multiple times. “Okay. let's head to the park!” 

After a fifteen minute walk, Emma and Henry walked into the park, hand in hand (Henry insisted he couldn’t cross the road without), and the two headed straight for the ice cream truck. After many minutes of Henry deciding what flavour he wanted, he spoke up, “c-can I get two? One.. mint chip and one rocky road?”

Emma chuckled, of course the kid couldn’t choose, he was a kid. “How about one scoop of each?” that proposition earned her a nod and a smile. “Okay kid, cone or bowl?”

Not too long later the two of them ended up down by the water, ice cream cones in hand, watching as birds and ducks attempted to either take food from humans, or run away when said humans tried to chase them. They even had a laughing fit when a rollerblader tumbled down the hill and into the pond, causing a big splash that managed to reach Emma’s shoes.   
It wasn’t until a couple hours later that Henry had fallen asleep on Emma’s lap, that they headed home. Emma ended up carrying him over her shoulder, the young boy not weighing very much, thankfully and he cuddled into her as if he were two. On their way home, they were even stopped by a woman who told Emma that her son was very cute. All Emma could do was smile and nod, before she walked away. When they got back to the apartment, Emma had set him down in Regina’s bed, so she could make some dinner without disturbing the sleeping child. She had ended up making spaghetti, because what kid doesn’t like spaghetti? However, just as she was dishing it up she heard a soft cry coming from the roommates room. 

“Hey? Hey buddy.. What's wrong?” Emma asked immediately, and kneeled down on the ground beside the bed and the crying ten year old. Said ten year old made no such effort to respond, other than throw himself into Emma’s chest and cry harder. 

“I-I m-m-miss my m-mommy!” he wailed after Emma started to rub his back in soothing but small circles. 

“Fuck,” she mumbled underneath her breath, “Oh honey.. I know. I know you do. But your mommy is in a better place now, okay? And she wouldn’t want you to be sad.” Emma truly didn’t know what to say to the boy. Often as a young child she “missed” her parents, but truthfully she didn’t know who to miss. Nevermind the fact that no one had ever comforted her about missing her parents, either. 

“Sing a song?” the broken voice whispered after a moment, snot now all over Emma’s top

“I-I don’t know buddy. I can’t sing very well..”

“Sing?” the voice said again, this time with teary eyes threatening to spill if she didn’t.

“Alright..   
I-I’d heard there was a secret chord..  
That david played and it pleased the lord,   
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes this this  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah   
hallelujah, hallelujah   
Hallelujah, hallelujah” 

Emma cleared her throat, tears trickling in her eyes now, just as they did every time she sang. Henry looked up at the blonde and smiled. “Thanks.. Did you make food? I’m hungry!”

The sudden change in emotion shocked Emma, and she let out a small chuckle. “Yes, i made spaghetti. Do you like spaghetti?” A quick nod from the boy gave Emma all the information she needed. They both stood up from their place on the bedroom floor, and hand in hand they walked to the dining room, where both bowls of lukewarm spaghetti stayed. Halfway through eating, Henry giggled. 

“You’re right, Emma. you can't sing very well. But I liked it anyway!”


	3. three

“Hi, this is Regina Mills, correct?” the lady on the phone, from the unknown number asked in a gentle voice. 

“Um, who is asking?” emma retorted back, not willing to give a stranger personal information (especially personal information of someone whom she is not) 

“This is Mal Drake calling from Child Protective Services in New York about Henry Mills.” Emma’s eyes shot open, and she quickly, but silently, made her way to the kitchen out of earshot from the ten year old sitting on the couch watching a movie.

“Ah, yes. This is Regina Mills,” Emma cleared her throat before continuing, “what can I help you with, Mal Drake?” 

“We have set up a home in New York, a foster home, for Henry temporarily. I know you were on the fence when we last called about keeping Henry. I know it’s fairly sudden, having a ten year old walk into your life and we just want to make sure that you make a decision fit for the both of you.”

Emma nearly pouted. She had grown a bond with the boy fairly quickly. She thought back to the last conversation she had had with Mal, just last night. Emma had told Mal that she would hold onto Henry until they had something set up for him, but now Emma was regretting that decision. “I-i..” Emma looked over her shoulder to the boy sitting in the next room, a large smile spread across his face and some giggling she could just barely hear. “No, the foster home will not be necessary.” Fuck, what was she going to tell Regina?? “I would like to keep Henry. D-do I need to sign papers or something?”

Mal, clearly with a smile, responded, “He legally is your son, Ms. Mills. You will need to sign one form, just for legal ‘confirmation’ per say, but he is all yours. I’ll have someone come over tomorrow between twelve and five with the paper.” After confirming her address, “That is all, Ms. Mills. Have a wonderful life with your little boy.” the call disconnected. 

Emma took another look back at Henry.. “Fuck” 

~

Emma was pacing around the living room after Henry went to bed. Regina was supposed to skype within the next couple minutes, and Emma didn’t know what she could say. She did just impersonate Regina, and legally (but illegally) inherit? Adopt? Emma didn’t even know child under Regina's name. What was she supposed to say? “Hey Regina! Hope you’re having fun on your work trip, you’re now legally binded into a contract, and a kid that’s biologically yours from a woman you had a one night stand with eleven years ago because I couldn’t let him go to a foster home, how’s the weather?” she would be lucky if she wasn’t sued and kicked out of the apartment. 

Eventually Regina’s call came through, so Emma sat on the couch in her pyjamas with her laptop resting in between her torso and her knees and listened to Regina tell her about her day. And then, Regina asked:

“So.. how’s Henry?”

Emma inhaled a sharp breath “i-Im so sorry. The lady, Mal, called again. But.. Henry looked so scared to go to a foster home.. A-and you know my experience as a child, I can’t put him through that. I mean I know technically it isn't my place, and I know he isn’t my kid, he’s yours, but I just couldn’t send him back. I’m sorry, Gina” the blonde admitted with a shaky voice and looked at the screen with tears blurring her vision of Regina. 

“Okay.. don’t worry about it. I’ll be home next week and we can go from there. Thank you, Em, for taking care of him. I don’t think I know anyone else who would take in my ten year old son whom I’ve never met before and care about him the way you do,” and just as emma was about to protest, “And don’t say you don’t, it’s fairly obvious that you do. I don’t know the boy but.. He’s my flesh and blood, I suppose. And you’re my family, so.. We will figure it out when I get back, alright? I love you Ems, take care of yourself and Henry, and eat proper lunch, not just ice cream!” 

Emma chucked and promised, wishing Regina good luck on her day ahead of her. After shutting her laptop and sitting alone in the dark, Emma’s mind started to wander to Henry’s other mother. Lily. Emma tried to remember a Lily. once again, she couldn’t. So, her mind wandered off to a memory of regina in their second year of college..

_ “Hey Ems? I’m going out tonight, the blonde down the hall, we’re going to get some drinks just down at Joe’s, don’t wait up for me. I’ll be quiet when I get back!” Regina had told Emma as she came out of their shared bathroom putting in her second earring, wearing a tight leather mini skirt with a rather high slit, paired with a simple white bodysuit. Meanwhile, Emma was in her sweats wearing glasses and had two textbooks in her hands, about to study for the test they  _ both  _ had the following monday with a bowl of cashews already waiting for her on her own bed.  _

_ “I’ll probably still be up, y’know, studying and all that. Something you should be doing too, instead of going out on a date,” Emma said with a twinge of disappointment and jealousy hinted in her voice, turning away from Regina to head over to her bed. Although Regina didn’t quite catch on.  _

_ Regina let out a huge, over dramatic sigh “you study waaay too much. Your grades are literally perfect, don’t worry. You’ll ace this test. Maybe you just go out and have fun every once and awhile, maybe even get laid!” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her as Emma turned furiously to look at her.  _

_ “I-i do NOT need to get laid, thank you very much! And I have fun. But my definition of fun is definitely not going out in a party scene to get groped by strangers until drunk and stumbling home with a bimbo.” Emma plopped down onto her bed and set the two textbooks off to her side.  _

_ Regina rolled her eyes in response “at least I know how to have real fun, and I know the real definition of fun is not reading so.. Have fun being boring, darling! I’m gonna go get me some real fun,” Regina winked as she grabbed her jacket and stepped closer to the door  _

_ Emma threw a cashew at her as she was leaving.  _

_ Emma spent the next couple hours attempting to focus on the subject she had to learn before the beginning of the week had started, but her mind kept wandering with her certain brunette woman. It didn't help hours later, after Emma had given up on studying Emma had been laying in bed, wide awake when she heard a small thud and some giggles coming from just outside the room. She heard keys jingling and one fitting into the slot. Was she bringing a girl in??  _

_ “Nono wait,” Regina giggled and spoke clearly but slightly slurred, “i-i have a roommate.. Sorry,” after a moment (and let's be honest: a lot more making out) the door key was pushed in and turned again. Emma quickly grabbed one of her pillows and switched her position so she faced the wall and not the door. Using the pillow, she cuddled up into it and used it to cover her face slightly. The door shut and heels were kicked off.  _

_ “Emma? Regina asked in a soft whisper, wondering if her roommate was still up at this “ungodly” time of the morning. _

_ After no answer, “I love you, Em. Goodnight” just as Regina was crawling into bed.  _


	4. four

The next morning was spent looking at schools within the neighborhood. Emma and Henry walked hand in hand through each one and got a sense of each school. By noon, the two had made a decision and enrolled Henry. The one they had chosen was only about a ten minute walk from the house, a three minute drive, and it had a city bus route that stopped right near the school. It also didn’t require uniforms, Henry quite liked that. The paperwork was minimalist, and although Emma almost forgot she was “Regina Mills”, the signing process went fairly smoothly. Emma went ahead and snuck a text message over to Regina telling her that henry started school tomorrow, and told her not to worry because she had it covered. 

The next thing they did was head to the mall to pick up some new clothes that were more suitable for school, as well as basic school supplies off the list the secretary had given “Regina”, such as a twelve pack of pencils and a pack of personal pencil crayons or a three pack of erasers, and of course you couldn't forget the green, not purple, but _green_ Elmers glitter glue. 

After all the shopping was done, the duo decided to pick up some lunch. They both got a hotdog and a cup of fries each from a local stand and sat down at one of the smaller picnic benches to eat. At this point, Emma was getting a little worried-or was it nerves? About the fact that regina hadn’t responded to her text messages from this morning, as it was fairly odd to not receive a message back hours later. But, Emma played it off for the kid. 

“So, school tomorrow. Maybe you could join the.. Basketball team?”

Henry shook his head, his freckled nose scrunched up. “No? Well what about.. Swimming?” the blonde asked before taking a bite of her own hotdog. That earned the blonde another shake of the head. 

“Baseball? Softball? Soccer? Tenn-” Emma started listing off the different sports she had read through on the brochure 

“They have a soccer team??”

Emma chuckled and nodded, wiping at her mouth before opening it again, “yup. The season starts soon, I presume. Do you like soccer?” 

Henry immediately nodded his answer, giving Emma a clear response, to which she chuckled. “I actually have a soccer ball kicking around here somewhere..hmm..” Emma pretended to think about it real hard. She told Henry to wait a moment as she left the dining room and headed to her room. She went through her closet and found a brand new, still in package soccer ball. Emma had bought it for the last time her “nephew” had shown up, her friend Ashely’s son, who had come for the weekend a couple months ago but didn’t end up needing the ball. So, Emma had been stuck with a new soccer ball, because Emma being Emma, she didn’t keep the receipt so she was unable to return it to get her twenty bucks back. It wasn’t a big deal, so she didn’t stress about it, but she was hoping Henry could get some use out of it rather than it collecting more dust tucked away in her closet. After a couple minutes of Henry waiting anticipatedly, Emma had walked out of her room and back into the dining room, and carefully rolled the packaged ball across the table to the ten year old.    
  


Said ten year old gasped and grabbed the ball, darting his eyes up at Emma, “it's mine? Really?” At a quick and simple nod of affirmation from the blonde, the preteen made quick work of tearing off the protective clear film before examining the ball. “Woah! Where do you get a pink soccer ball? I love it!” The boy dropped the ball and carefully caught it with his one ankle, before he began dribbling the ball with his knees and ankles, alternating them in an orderly fashion. After nearly ten hits the ball fell out of reach. 

“Wow, kid. You’re actually pretty good!” Emma exclaimed, but was met with a more sarcastic tone. 

“I have a name,  _ woman,  _ use it,” the boy rolled his eyes before making his way around the dining room table towards Emma and hugged her the best he could, his head resting against her lower stomach. “Thank you, Emma. F-for the soccer ball and the.. You know. Not sending me away. I wish you were my mom. I-I don’t know Regina. But I know you. And you’re a good person Emma. You take care of me. Why can’t you adopt me?” the next thing Emma knew, she felt a small patch of wetness on her abdomen. 

“Oh kid..” the blonde frowned, pulled away slightly and bent down to Henry’s level. “That’s not the way the world works, unfortunately. Legally..and biologically, you are Regina’s son. I.. I can’t change that. I’m sure you’ll love Regina, alright? Regina, your mom, is one of the kindest people I've ever met. And I've met a lot of people. She always takes care of me when i'm sick. And she loves to watch disney movies, so whenever you're feeling upset or sick she will watch disney movies with you. Um… she can sing, way better than me. And she knows a lot of languages, so that’s cool. She could teach you spanish, or french, or one of the others like.. Four languages she knows,” Emma giggled and looked the young boy in the eyes. “Regina is an amazing person, and I bet she’ll be an amazing mother. I love her, and I'm sure you’ll love her too.” 

“So if you love her.. Why can't you both be my moms? Y-you can get married and do all that gross grown up stuff like.. Kiss! And we can be a family.'' Henry looked up at her with teary eyes and a red nose, almost desperate. 

“Oh Henry.. I wish that was how the world worked, I really do,” she mumbled and pulled him in for another hug without another word. 


	5. five

Emma had struggled to drop Henry off at his new school earlier that morning, Henry had been cool about it, unlike the blonde. 

_ “Fuck kid, it’s like.. Just yesterday you were my little boy on that doorstep and now you’re all grown up going to school!” Emma had told him, being half sarcastic but had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Henry just giggled and gave the blonde one last hug.  _

_ “That's because it was only like.. Last week, Emma,” the boy playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes, strikingly resembling his mother.  _

_ “Yeah, yeah. Can’t I be proud of this little boy in front of me for just another minute?” Emma reached up and wiped away the seul tear that managed to escape the glassy eyes, as the ‘little boy’ puffed up his chest in annoyance _

_ “I am not  _ little _!”  _

_ “Sure you aren’t, kid. Now, come on. You better get in there,” Emma’s head gestured towards the school yard, “that way you have time to sign up for soccer, yeah? You’ll do great, bud.” the blonde smiled proudly as she stood up from her kneeling position she had been in for multiple minutes on the sidewalk, and no doubt had some people walk around her to get into the yard. “I'll be here ten minutes early to pick you up at three. And then you can tell me about your day. I”ll bring your new ball and we can go to the park and get ice cream before dinner, just this once, I mean.. Twice?” _

_ Emma cringed thinking about the last time she had fed the kid ice cream before dinner.  _

_ “Anyways, we can kick the ball around a little bit. My friend ruby is coming over for dinner tonight, and we can order whatever you’d like since it’s your first day, alright? Pizza, italian, chinese, sushi, am-” _

_ “Emma,” Henry whined, “you’re stalling!” _

_ “Pft! Wha-no!” Emma scoffed that idea off easily, “no way. I’m just telling you about our afternoon! We could even get me-” _

_ Emma was cut off once again, this time by the school’s warning bell.  _

_ “Bye, Emma! See you later!” the kid quickly picked up his bag and ran into the yard, making it into his classroom lineup just on time. Emma could see Henry starting to talk to the girl ahead of him in line. ‘Good. he’s making friends already,’ Emma smiled proudly to herself once again as she watched the boy wave goodbye to her just as his class was ushered inside.  _

Emma now sat against the edge of the sofa, phone in hand. It was 1 o clock, and she had just finished her lunch. She still had nearly two hours before she had to go pick up Henry, so she figured she’d watch a couple episodes of The Good Place. But, after putting on the show she somehow managed to get Regina’s contact info onto her phone screen. Her right thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button for a few minutes before inner emma went ‘ _ nah’ _ and she clicked the ‘imessage’ button instead. After nearly ten minutes of struggling to come up with what to write, and rewriting messages six times, she finally settled. 

‘Hey Gina. Just a little update. Henry started his first day of school today. He seemed to get along with a couple people in his line as far as I could tell. He gets off school at 3. Ruby is coming over later for a dinner of Henry’s choice. We also found out he’s really good at soccer so he is going to try out for the school’s team. He can’t wait to meet you. He’s an awesome kid, truly. Here’s a photo from this morning, in case you’d like to see him.. He’s definitely yours. Anyways, we can't wait till you come home. We certainly have a lot to talk about when you do. Xoxo’

After some hesitancy Emma eventually sent it and unexpectedly received a fairly quick message back. 

‘Emma! Hey. was just about to text you. I miss you, can’t wait to come home! I hope he adapts to school well and makes new friends. Make sure Ruby is sober and appropriate if she’s going to be around Henry, you know how she can be. I can’t wait to meet him. I'm not quite sure when the flight is but I’ll be home in a couple days. Take care of Henry, and yourself, Emma. 

Xx, Regina’ 

The blonde smiled at her phone as she read the response. She was a little worried for Regina coming home because of how she left. They had nearly kissed after years of being in love with the woman, but it definitely has gotten more complicated since Regina had left and a ten year old child had shown up. Emma shook those thoughts away when she tossed her phone onto the sofa seat beside her and paid attention to Eleanor and Chidi until she had to go pick up henry. 

Picking him up, thankfully, was much easier than dropping the kid off. Emma and Henry had both been excited to see each other. Emma brought his ball, as promised, and the two headed to the park as Henry had told her about his day and the new friends he had made. After ice cream, they had kicked around the ball for nearly an hour and then walked back home in time for Ruby showing up with dinner at 5.

“Henry, I’d like you to meet Ruby. Ruby, this is Regina's boy, Henry.” she introduced them, she had explained the situation to Ruby a couple days previous. 

Henry reached an arm out and shook hands with the woman,” hello Ruby,” his chest puffed a little, “I’m Henry. Did you bring chinese food like I asked?” he looked in between the two women before directing his focus towards the two bags in Ruby’s hands. Both women giggled and nodded, and food was served out. After ruby and henry got acquainted, the three agreed on a movie, Hotel Transylvania, and settled with their dinner in front of the tv in the living room, something that Regina would hardly allow. It wasn’t until they were on the second Hotel Transylvania, that a distraction came, in the form of a knock on the door. Emma got up and opened the door, revealing two police officers. 

“Emma Swan, you’re under arrest for the impersonation of Regina Mills. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.” 


	6. six

After two days in a holding cell, Emma was finally put into the courtroom on trial. They went through the standard stuff, “We’re here to determine proper custody of Henry Mills, also known as Henry Page, a minor child,” In the city of New York they had Mal Drake from social services and Mr. Gold representing the city of new york. And on Emma's “team”, she had Kathryn, a friend of Regina's, and recently Emma’s, representing her. 

They called out their witnesses, representing either side. One of the witnesses was Ruby, who was on Emma's side, expressing that Emma was simply trying to help out a friend who was away and that she was an excellent acting mother to the boy, however that was considered ‘speculation’, which pissed them both off. 

Then, there was the ice cream server man down at the park who had ‘witnessed’ them and their bond pretty much everyday as emma brought henry to the park, and he ended his statement with, “If OJ can get away with murder, surely Emma can have her kid,” which rose everyones eyebrows. 

And then, the other ‘team’ called on the delivery person, who had met both Henry and Emma merely three times, who had said that Emma and the kid “fit together like lamb and tuna fish,” 

Then, Kathryn had called upon Henry to take the stand, and proceeded to ask him questions. 

“Where are you from, Henry?”

“I'm from buffalo,” Henry answered quietly, somewhat shy with the amount of people he was in front of. 

“And for the past couple weeks you’ve been living with Emma, is that correct?” 

He smiled and nodded, “yes”

“Did you and Emma have fun together?” that got another ‘yes’ from the boy. 

“What kind of things would you do with Emma, Henry?”

“We played soccer and got ice cream. We even watched Disney movies! And we played with Emma’s friend Ruby. And we went shopping”

Kathryn smiled at the young boy before continuing, “now before you came to Emma’s house, do you remember the last thing your mommy said to you was?”

  
Henry sat and thought for a minute, as if he was trying to remember before answering, “that she loved me.. A-and that I was going to live with my new mommy,” his voice cracked and tears built up in his eyes 

“And if you think your mommy could choose anyone else to be your new mommy, who do you think she would pick?”

“Emma!” he said immediately, no doubt in his voice and a smile reappeared on his face. 

Both Emma and Kathryn smiled. “Thank you. You may step down now.” Henry was led out of the courtroom. 

“Anyone else, Ms. Swan?” 

“I’d like to call upon myself, your honor, and my adoptive father, one of the most respected lawyers in Florida, so i believe if i can make a believer out of him i can make a believer out of anyone in this court.”

The judge sighed, and internally rolled her eyes, just as Mr. Gold stood up. “Objection, Your Honor, this court is after the truth, not the opinion of Ms. Swan’s father.”

“You want my opinion? My daughter’s an idiot!”

“I withdraw my objection, please proceed.” Mr Gold spoke up quickly before sitting back down in his seat, almost as if he was cowaring. 

The judge called upon Mr Nolan and Emma headed to take the stand. Reluctantly, he stood up and made his way to the front. “The only reason why I came today was to make sure you didn’t end up in jail for this,” he spoke aloud, “and cut your nails, they are far too long.'' Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Your honor, this case is simple. It is absurd to think that Emma Swan is ready to raise a child.”

“Objection!” Kathryn called out and stood up. 

“Shut up, Kat,” David shot back and Kathryn slumped back down into her seat. 

“Sorry, Mr Nolan.”

“First of all, how did this sweet young man, Henry, end up under your supervision?” he asked, obviously annoyed with his daughter.

To which Emma plainly answered: “I told social services that my name was Regina Mills.”

“And of course, you are not Regina Mills.” he shot back

“No.” 

“So you lied?”

“Yes.” 

“Like the time I found a bag of pot in your sock drawer. And you told me that you thought they were pencil shavings.”

Emma shrugged, biting her lip as her cheeks started to flush. “..yeah.” 

“Some role models,” David Nolan scoffed. “Your Honor,” he turned to the judge, “my daughter doesn't have health insurance, and she probably doesn't know how to cook an egg. Your Honor, to give this woman custody over another life is not only wrong, it’s insane.”

Emma got tears in her eyes and frowned slightly, as she reached out and touched her father's hand. “Hey.. I love you.”

“What?”

“You don't have to be scared. It's all right.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not scared.”

“If I get custody of Henry, I’ll be his mother. Forever. And that scares you, because you think there's a good chance I might fail.”

“Emma, it’s more than a chance. It’s a certainty.”

“You're wrong, dad. You can be scared that i might get pickpocketed in a bad neighbourhood, or i might break my leg skiing, but don't be scared about me being a mother because i will not fail at that. I can't. I love this kid too damn much. I love him as much as you love me, dad. And i'm gonna give him advice and I'm gonna guide him. And I'm gonna be there for him whenever he needs me. I’ll fly to New York to be at his court case, even if I disagree with why he’s there in the first place. And don’t worry about me making money..” she chuckled, “i’m in love with a beautiful woman who makes a ton of it, she’ll be my sugar mama,” she said jokingly, “I know this is the right thing to do, dad, because i would die for the kid, just so he wouldn't have to feel an ounce of sadness. That’s why you're here right now, to protect me, to be scared for me, to be a good father. And that's exactly what i’m gonna be. Well, a good mother, not father. “

“Your honor,” David spoke up after a moment of silence, “my daughter deserves this kid.”

Emma looked up at him with adoration and tears in her eyes. She carefully stepped out of the standard wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. When she pulled back, the judge banged her gavel and Henry poked his head through the door.

“Ms Swan, the fact is you kidnapped this child. Not only shouldn’t you get custody, but since you obtained the child by defrauding the state of New York, you should be in jail. Bailiff, please repremand her until i can figure out the punishment.”

Just as Emma was being placed into handcuffs, a voice spoke up from the back of the courtroom. “Wait,”

The person attached to the voice stood up and stepped forward, “you can’t take her away. As that boy's mother I refuse to press charges.”

Small gasps were heard around the courtroom as Regina stepped forward again. 

After a moment, the judge spoke up, “Mr. Gold?”

He stood up, clearly in shock along with everyone in the courtroom, “i.. Pending a blood test, i.. Yeah.” he sat back down in his chair. 

“Then the court grants custody to Regina Mills, pending a positive DNA test result.” 

“Noooooooooo!” a young voice was heard as henry mills ran down the aisle and towards Emma, jumping into her arms. Emma wrapped her arms protectively around the boy, holding him in a secure hold as regina, and everyone else in the court watched. “I want you to be my mom, Emma.” a single tear ran down his cheek. 

“I know kid, I do too. But Regina is your mom, and I'm sure you’ll love her,” she whispered back, and most people started to file out of the courtroom, giving the main personnel privacy. “Sometimes things don't work out as well as we hope it does, but i'll tell you what. No matter what, I can always be your friend, and I'll always be your family. I'll always be around..” once Henry let go of Emma, Regina spoke up once again. 

“Wait.. Emma?” Emma looked up and smiled at her best friend, and pulled her in for a hug. 

  
  


“I missed you while you were away..” Emma whispered shyly as they pulled away. 

“Is what you said true? About the money.. A-and love?” Regina asked in the smallest voice Emma had ever heard. The blonde moved one hand up to cup Regina’s cheek and chuckled.

“I’ve been in love with you for like, a decade,” Emma breathed out, standing in Regina’s arms, one hand on the brunette's soft cheek and the other on her waist.

“Just a decade, darling?” she let out a small, breathless giggle, “I’ve been in love with you since the second you walked into that dorm room,” Regina told her, leaning in for a kiss. 


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue!

_ Previously on… _

_ “I’ve been in love with you for like, a decade,” Emma breathed out, standing in Regina’s arms, one hand on the brunette's soft cheek and the other on her waist.  _

_ “Just a decade, darling?” she let out a small, breathless giggle “i’ve been in love with you since the second you walked into that dorm room.” Regina told her, leaning in for a kiss  _

_ ~ _

Six years later…

“Lily!” Emma called, flashing the living room lights while stomping, to get the attention of the little blonde. The small face turned around with a pout and stomped back, her frustration, but nonetheless walked towards her mother. 

“ **Mama, I don’t wanna go** ,” the ‘mini me’ Emma expressed, using her hands to communicate, 

Emma tsk’d and bent down, turning the young girl’s hearing aids back on. “ **Your big brother is graduating high school, baby. We** **_have_ ** **to go** ,” Emma said back, using both her physical voice and american sign language. “ **And now your mother is coming down the stairs** ,” Emma told her “ **so you better go get your shoes on before mommy stomps at you,”** an eyebrow was raised as fingers wiggled, and just as Emma expected, a shocked look appeared on the mini blonde’s face before the curls were led past her and towards the front door. 

Emma chuckled, Mommy’s stomping  _ always  _ worked. Ever since the two had declared their love for each other in that courtroom, they had worked together to parent the then ten year old boy who had suddenly come into their lives, and about a year and a half later to an infant baby girl who had been a product of their first night together, believe it or not. They had learned when Lily, named by Henry after his deceased mother, had turned one that she was deaf in one ear and hard of hearing in the other, it had been shocking, however they had a suspicion something was going on. All three of them started private ASL lessons, and then moved to the lessons/support group for people with connections to deaf/ hard of hearing people. Then, as the three learned, they started to sign to the baby who had picked it up quicker than the other three, starting with basic words, such as “mom”, “food”, “bathroom”, “sleep”, and “milk”. In the baby group, Lily had been the most advanced because of the signing, whereas other one year olds were just learning how to verbally speak, at most three basic words like “mom” or “dad”. At the age of three, Lily had named Henry “bubba”. They still weren't sure how she got “bubba '' from henry, but it was certainly adorable when she called him it. At the age of four, she joined her preschool choir. It wasn't anything too professional, but her mom’s were proud of her nonetheless. She had then joined the school choir this year, when she started grade one. She was actually quite good for her age and her moms were discussing putting her into singing lessons once she was old enough (as long as Lily wanted to, of course.) 

Eleven year old Henry had been over the moon when he found out he was going to have a little sister. He was constantly talking to the baby and kissing Emma’s stomach when she was pregnant, and sometimes would refuse to “sleep without my baby sister”. Thankfully that didn’t last too long, much to Regina’s dismay, and after a week or so he was back to sleeping in his own bed and Regina had full access to Emma. One night, while Emma and Regina were laying in bed talking baby names, Henry had poked his head in the crack of the bedroom door and admitted he couldn't sleep. He ended up laying in between the two women, and after a while spoke up. “What about lily?” he had asked innocently. Both women looked at each other simultaneously and smiled, Emma nodding ever so slightly. When the baby had been born, he spent every minute he could with his baby sister. Rocking her to sleep, falling asleep with her in his arms, waking up before his moms could to sooth his sister, laying with her during tummy time, he even crawled into her crib one night when she was nine months old because he couldn't get her to go back to sleep in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to wake his moms up. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so he didn’t have school the next morning. When Regina found him the next morning fast asleep with his sister on his chest, she observed for a couple minutes, took some photos (that are all around the house and in the baby photo book) fetched Emma so she could see, and then let them sleep until Lily had woken him up, nearly two hours after regina had found them. It was the longest Lily had ever slept at that point and all four of them were incredible moods for the rest of the day. 

Now that Henry was soon to be off to college, Lily stuck to him like glue. Emma and Regina thanked the gods that Henry didn't shrug his sister off as he got older. In fact, sometimes he would even bring her along when he went to hang out with his friends his own age and he was extremely responsible, especially with his little sister around. And when he couldn't bring his sister where he was going, such as a party, he would always leave her notes wishing her a good night and typically have a surprise in the morning, like a new teddy, ice cream, etc. Both Emma and Regina had cried numerous times thinking about their baby going off to the neighbouring state for college. Mainly Emma, especially with all the hormones going through her body, however Regina had her cries every once and a while. It meant alot to both women that out of all of the colleges he had offered to (and even soccer scholarships to), he had chosen the one they had gone to, and where they secretly fell in love with each other. He was still on a soccer scholarship, and they couldn't be more proud of their teenage son (even if he was a little smelly sometimes when he forgot to wear deodorant or shower after practice). They both were thankful that it was only a two hour drive, and that he had promised to come home for every holiday, every long weekend, and some weekends if he didn’t have class the following monday morning, and his mothers had promised to make some of the trips up there to visit their old homes, and of course see Henry. Both he and his sister were quite upset about not seeing eachother everyday. They had their ups and downs like any siblings, but they both loved each other very much. Lily had actually refused to talk to him for a week once he had broken the news that he was moving away for college, and in her mind she had thought that he was leaving her. It took multiple bribes and apologies for Lily to speak to her brother again after that. 

And now, as Henry walked across the stage with his cape and gown, diploma in his hand, all three girls cheered for him, Lily even throwing in a “I love you, Bubba!” in her loudest voice, which caused a few people to chuckle and Henry's cheeks to flush. Photos were taken, congratulations were given, cakes were eaten. Over the next two months boxes were packed, tears were shed, and trips were made. It was a shock once they had gotten to the college that they were told that Henry would be residing in dorm room 2B, the exact same room as his mothers nearly two decades ago. Apparently, somewhere within the past fifteen years the boys and girls dormitories were switched. Emma became the soppy mom she had seen all those years ago helping unpack her baby's stuff, embarrassing the kid in front of his roommate, and hugging her baby goodbye. 

It wasn’t until Regina and Emma left the room to go get more boxes (leaving Lily with Henry), that Emma allowed herself to cry. And for the first time ever, the two women kissed in the place they met. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [im not your baby momma (but ill raise your baby): The Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224429) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
